Professor Isla
Name: Kady Isla Age: ~30 Sexuality: Demisexual House: Hufflepuff Class: Muggle Literature Patronus: Pug Dog Wand: * Elm wood * Dragon heartstring core * 11 ½" in length * Hard flexibility Early Life Professor Isla was born a pure blood. However, her parents were killed by Tom Riddle when he was making the final Horcruxes. When she was discovered, she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle, a squib and a muggle respectively. While growing up she read all sorts of muggle young adult fiction stories and dreamed of adventure. Upon receiving her letter, she grew excited at the prospect of getting her own story to live out. She attended Hogwarts, and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She was a bit surprised at first, because she was a bookworm, but she soon found herself at home in the selected house. It was in her second year that she met Cleo Redwood who would become her best friend. Her first few years were uneventful, that is until the boy who lived began to attend their school. Isla was still attending Hogwarts when Voldemort attacked the school and she fought to protect the younger students from the death eaters that infiltrated the school. Adult Life Upon graduation, Kady Isla moved to London to work as a reporter for The Daily Prophet. As a young witch in the large city, she quickly formed a bond with one of her coworkers and soon they ended up dating. Ever the hopeless romantic, Isla fell hard for him. And it seemed to be the same for him. For after only 9 months he proposed to her and she happily agreed. But things were not to stay happy. One evening, the couple were on a walk through the streets when they were attacked by a group of pixies. In the ensuing scuffle, her fiancé’s sleeve was torn by one of the creatures and after fighting them off, Isla turned to see a dark mark. She gasped, her heart shattering. When she fled, he called after her, but it fell on deaf ears. A week later, Isla confronted him, and things escalated into a shouting match. He hit her in the heat of the moment and Isla retreated in shock, heading to a muggle bar. It was there that she met Corvus. They saw the bruise on her cheek and asked about it but Isla avoided the question. After a few drinks, Isla left. However she found herself returning to talk with them and they soon had firm friendship. She eventually confided in Corvus about her fiancé, the toxic relationship and the fact that he was a death eater. Corvus helped her leave him and she quit her job at The Daily Prophet and took some time to try to find herself again, spending a month in a Scottish Inn near the moors before traveling back to the school she’d spent 7 years of her childhood in. Professor Isla Isla developed her class as a way to give Purebloods an understanding of muggle cultural references so they could blend in better if need be. She draws on the vast array of books she read to form the curriculum and provides the books herself for her class. Random Trivia * Isla's wands look was inspired by the Elven city Rivendell * She speaks Quenya and is learning Klingon * Her choker was a necklace she won at her 11th birthday, just a week before receiving her Hogwarts letter Category:Characters